The Tale of Two Brothers
by RisingDarkAngel
Summary: Think the Elric's are the only amazing duos in FMA? Meet Acario and Sinclaire Noire, twin brothers who live in Xerxes before the city was destroyed. Learn how the twins lives will soon collide with the Elrics. Pairings: Ed/OC, Greed/OC, Roy/Riza.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Theira here! (Finally!) Sorry I haven't had the chance to post anything! I've been busy with school stuff, and just being plain lazy! Anyway, I'm here with a storyline now! Okay, to make something clear; this IS a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, even though none of the real characters are appearing. They will come later. The story takes place in Xerxes with two of Amari and I's OCs, Sinclaire and Acario Noire. These two have a major part and their lives will soon collide with the original characters created my Hiromu Arakawa. With that in mind:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES. (I only share ownage with Sinclaire and Acario and claim ownage to my own story idea.)**

**WELL, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.::<span>Prologue<span>::.

_Everything is gone now…_

_Everything that once surrounded me has been reduced to rubble,_

_Fading away with the sands of time._

_Not only that, but everyone is gone now._

_Steafán, Deyanira, Geovanni;_

_Even the old man and Solaris._

_This once beautiful and prosperous desert,_

_Filled with millions of intellectual civilians of philosophy and alchemical knowledge,_

_Is nothing more than what a desert ruin should be;_

_A wasteland._

_I stand here and look at what was once a shelter that I would take refuge._

_It's nothing more than just a pile of stone and wood now,_

_Being covered with the tides of sand._

_I walk around and I can still hear the screams of the people,_

_Picturing the terror on their faces as the flames spread and debris flies around,_

_Blood coating the stone walls and the sand._

_I clench my fist._

_That damn bastard Hohenheim of the Light…_

_He was the main cause of this._

_He brought that thing into this world_

_And that thing took everything away, and for what purpose?_

_My home, my friends, my family; Gone._

_I swear this will not go unavenged._

_Guess it's just you and me as always, my brother._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first chapter should be up sometimes soon! Hopefully by this weekend. Until next time, loves!**_  
><em>


	2. Ch 1  The Noire Brothers

1514 A.D – City of Xerxes

"Get back here, you little thief!"

The blistering sun beat down on the back of the shop owner's neck as he struggled to run, feebly wielding a thin broom over his head as he panted. His rounded belly jiggled comically as he chased after the thief, seeming to slow him down. The silver-haired thief laughed mockingly at the man as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop with ease. The young Xerxesian's emerald eyes glistened as he held his recent prize tightly in his arms: a whole bushel of apples, red as blood.

"Come on, old man! I know you can do better than that! Come and get me!" the thief chuckled, disappearing into an alley as the owner slowed to a stop, doubled over and panting.

"You better... p-pay for those...!" the owner gasped, giving up as he threw down his broom and returned to his stand. The young thief hid in the shadows of the alley until the man was gone, then emerged again with a big goofy grin on his face. His tan, toned arms tightened around his treasures as he hurried off to the rendezvous point where his older brother awaited him. Even at the sprightly age of seventeen, the young Xerxesian had the build of an experienced warrior. His long silver-blonde hair fell to his waist in faint waves, framing around his bright emerald eyes in a way that made most of the women in town swoon. His strong, angular face belied a young and innocent spirit that had seen its fair share of the true nature of the world. He was painfully reminded of that fact every time he caught sight of the long scar that adorned his upper right shoulder and down his back. He had earned that scar while protecting the only family he had left, and he wore it proudly as a promise to that family that he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"You should be more discreet, little brother. Next time, he may call the guards on you," a voice called out, catching his attention. The thief turned to the voice and smiled brightly.

"Acario, There you are!" the younger brother called, tossing the older an apple. Acario may have been older, but he looked exactly like his little brother, albeit a few distinct changes. His hair was the same length, but shown a sleek obsidian like the night. He was just as toned as his twin, maybe even more so, but he wasn't as sun browned. He scowled at his younger brother impatiently. His own emerald eyes narrowed at his younger brother in annoyance.

"Sinclaire, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! If a guard had passed by and seen me, I might have been recognized and taken in for thievery!" he hissed. Sinclaire, or Sin as he went by, simply laughed and took a bite of his own apple.

"Relax, Brother, I had it all planned out! You're just getting antsy about your date later!" he teased, sending a rose blush across his older twin's features.

"My relationship with Solaris is none of your business, little brother!" Acario shot back, tightening his grip on the fruit. Despite being a homeless and orphaned thief, Acario had come to develop a decent relationship with the daughter of King Xerxes who happened to be the High Priestess of the Temple of Helios. He, who had seen much hate and despair in his years, had never come to care about someone outside of his family so much. The only one who knew about their relationship- purely through an accident that involved Sin stalking his older brother for several miles and looking through his personal belongings, which the older Noire twin duly pointed out at every chance he got - was the one person who could probably end up screwing it completely over. Sin and Acario had made a pact in blood- a serious habit of theirs that happened over major and minor situations - in which they would never step into each other's relationships. That, however, didn't stop the younger Noire twin from teasing his older brother about it constantly.

"Come on, Brother. It's obvious. When you're around her, you look, as well as act, like a love sick puppy." Sinclaire closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. "It's kinda cute."

The older brother growled; his pride being struck with the knife that was his brother's words. "I am not cute!"

A warm breeze blew passed them, their hair waving through the ripples. Sinclaire took a big bite of his apple, staring down at the ground. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was lost in his thoughts. "So how do you plan to sneak her out? You know the King really isn't fond of us."

That was something to consider. The caste system was always an obstacle to deal with. In the City of Xerxes, you had the slaves, the commoners, the scholars, High Priests, and then the Monarchy itself. The brothers were close enough to the bottom of the list; Solaris was within the monarchy being the Princess of the land and all. They knew the King knew of their antics and if he knew that his precious jewel was secretly meeting with a thief such as Acario? Well, let's just say he wouldn't have anything on his shoulders. Acario looked up towards the sky, gazing at the endless sea of blue above his head.

"To be honest, I don't think I have to worry about getting her out for the night."

"Oh?" Sinclaire blinked, a little bit of apple juices falling from his pink lips. He quickly wiped it away.

The older brother looked at his little brother, smirking. "I think you are forgetting who we are talking about."

Sinclaire knew the meaning behind his brother's words, and his brother was indeed right. He had forgotten that Solaris was a, who do you say, a _special_ type of princess. He gave a nod and then reached for another apple, until his hand recoiled upon impact from Acario's hand.

"Save it for supper tonight. We have to feed the others." Sinclaire pouted at his brother's scolding, rubbing his hand.

* * *

><p>The sun was now starting to settle itself across the horizon. The streets were becoming less crowded as father's came home from working in the irrigation canals, coming homes to their wives and kids and settling for a good home meal, calling it a night. Torches were staring to be lit for guidance in case someone happened to walk around during the night, on their way to God knows where.<p>

The Noire twins made their way down an alley, dodging all the crates that blocked the way. Even though the sun was just now going down, it was slightly difficult to maneuver through the alley for it was slightly dark. Acario went to take a step and until a hiss from a cat stopped him, nearly causing him to drop the bushel of apples. The cat growled at him and then scurried away. "Damn, feline…" He grumbled as he walked further ahead, reaching their destination. Acario pulled the sheet away from the entrance, allowing his brother to walk in first. He knew what would happen if he walked in first.

Completely unaware, Sinclaire walked into the building and was instantly stopped as he heard a squeal erupted, finding himself being strangled at the waist and colliding with the floor with a yelp. Acario stood back and laughed in pure amusement.

"Hooray! You're home, you're home," cheered a little ten year old Xerxesian, her golden eyes shining big and brighter than gold as she gazed down at her "prey."

Sinclaire huffed. "Deyanira, was that really necessary, and did you two plan this!" He growled up at his older brother, who was just cracking up with more laughter.

Deyanira giggled and said, "Acario woke me up before you two left to tell me that when big brother comes home, he said to pounce on him!" Deyanira was just like the twins; orphaned and without anyone. The twins found her four years ago, just laying in the middle of the road and looking like something of death. Acario, having trust issues at the time, wouldn't even as much give a single notice to her existence. Sinclaire, however, having a softer heart than his brother, picked her up and tended to her. The two had grown completely attached to each other and they were inseparable like a brother and a sister.

Sin sighed hopelessly and hugged Deyanira in return, shaking his head. "You know, sometimes, I think you enjoy causing me pain." He laughed and ruffled her bleach blonde hair, making her blush and grab his hand playfully. She turned to Acario and smiled a bright and clueless smile, then held up a small, folded piece of parchment.

"By the way, this note was left on the front door for you. The handwriting is really pretty, so I think it's from a girl!" she teased, waving it in front of his face. Acario blushed and snatched the scrap from her hand, turning away and opening it to read it. As he did so, his blush deepened and his eyes widened. Sin smirked and poked his brother repeatedly in the side.

"Ah, so it's from Her Royal Highness, isn't it?" he sniggered, chuckling as Acario hissed in defiance.

"That is none of your damn business, so stay out of it!" Acario snapped, hurriedly stuffing the note into his pocket. Sin laughed at his older twin's reaction, then turned to distract Deyanira by tickling her sides. She giggled loudly, cringing and fighting against Sin as Acario slipped out the back of their place. He sighed and shook his head, smirking and cursing his brother for knowing him so well. Sin may have teased Acario so much about his infatuation with Solaris, but he still respected his older brother enough to let Acario go out to see her when he wanted to. He straightened his trousers with a single twist, brushed some stray crystals of sand from his obsidian hair, then set off toward the old flower peddler who grew Solaris's favorite flower: the incredibly rare Panda Lily. Solaris was interested in strange things like rare flowers and ancient artifacts. Solaris herself was a strange one, what with her almost unnatural love for the planet and her ability to see and speak with the dead. Many a time had Acario snuck into the palace for one of their midnight meetings, only to find her sitting in the gardens and speaking with some unseen entity. Yes, the infamous daughter of King Xerxes certainly was a strange one, but Acario loved her nonetheless. The older Noire twin managed to pull himself out of his thoughts before he passed the old peddler and casually strolled over to her, leaning on her cart and smiling a very charming smile.

"Lady, I need whatever Panda Lilies you have! I have a date tonight!" he said proudly with a grin. The old peddler laughed and started to gather the flowers, smiling widely as well.

"Ah, sneaking around with her Highness again, eh, Acario? Don't let yourself get caught by those guards!" she teased, handing the frail blooms to him. "They're on the house, boy. Go win her heart."

"Thanks, old lady!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as a minor form of payment and strolled off in the direction of the palace, his mind filled with thoughts of Solaris.

It was night time by the time Acario came back to his ransacked of an abode, finding his brother laying on the hay-stacked bed with the little Deyanira sound asleep by his side. He smiled at the sight and gently set the flowers down on a crate, taking a seat against the wall. He closed his eyes with a smile, taking a small snooze to pass time before the love of his life would come over and they can spend the long night together.

The crickets chirped, remaining as the only inhabitants in the area. Everyone was sound asleep, dreaming of little dreams that sent them into another world. She kept her face covered, just in case if anyone were to see her. She made her pasted the shops, past a small little restaurant before taking a left into an alley. She could see a dim lit opening on the far left side. Her heart raced as well as her own two feet. Her excitement grew once she pulled back the tarp and there he was, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOO! FIRST CHAPTER! and a day early! 8D Okay, so maybe this fanfic will have to be jointed because most of this Amari wrote. XD I have major writer's block issues, so give her some credit too on this!**

**The twins are introduced! Acario and Sin's brotherly relationship is totally adorable, if I do say so myself. LMAO at Sin's little teases. hurrhurr!**

**Well, what do you all think? Please provide some feedback and any possible suggestions! I'd love to hear from you all!**

**Until next time!**

**_-Theira_  
><strong>


End file.
